Voce fuori campo
«''' Non lo prenda come un'offesa, ma... Ma che razza di nome è?! '''» :: — Hirurogeita Lau, riferito al nome di Voce fuori campo, in Atlantis - The Lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 16: Nomen meus Lau est... Hirurogeita Lau Voce fuori campo, il cui vero (ed impronunciabile...) nome è Fzyhhhjihhhizzzkkkyyyyhzzzyhhhhhh-hhhhhyyyyyyzzzyykkkkkwwwwlljjjjjjjj........................... (le ultime 27 lettere sono ultrasoniche), a volte chiamata semplicemente solo Voce, è uno dei personaggi originali principali delle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane. Voce fuori campo Nome/i *Voce fuori campo con cui è conosciuta *Fzyhhhjihhhizzzkkkyyyyhzzzyhhhhhh-hhhhhyyyyyyzzzyykkkkkwwwwlljjjjjjjj........................... (ultime 27 lettere ultrasoniche) nome Cognome N.A. Soprannomi Voce Età N.A. Luogo di nascita Parigi Residenza attuale Mondo che Non Esiste Livello dell'esistenza Mortale? Rango Entità immateriale Alleati *Ottoperotto *Sora *Sigmund Freud *Suor Nausicaa (da D64 in poi) *Xaldin (da D64 in poi) *Demyx (da ATL in poi) *darkroxas92 (temporaneamente in ATL) Nemici *darkroxas92 *Vexen *Xaldin (RHW) *Xemnas (RHW) *Riku (D64) *Lucas Ross (ATL) *Contessa di Bachi e Khibishii (CCC) Poteri ed abilità *Forza immensa *Grande capacità di resistenza *Fascino Armi Borsetta con dentro di tutto Prima apparizione [Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane] *''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo''; Capitolo 1 Prima apparizione [Reale/Opera originale] Personaggio originale Breve descrizione :Attenzione : Il seguente passaggio può contenere spoiler ! Assistente (incorporea ma non per questo non reale) di Ottoperotto e unica esponente del gentil (non sempre, c'è da dire...) sesso fra il trio dei protagonisti, Voce fuori campo ha aiutato assieme a Sigmund Freud il detective ticinese a risolvere il caso del furto di marmellata di lamponi avvenuto nella loro prima avventura (''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo''), contribuendo a salvare Sora dall'ingiusta sentenza quale era stato condannato. Successivamente, in [[Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough|''Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was'' is not enought]] si ritrova a dover sventare il folle piano di darkroxas92 in pieno pessimo momento per lei della luna (il che le provoca repentine ed incontrollati (e per che le sta intorno pericolosi) sbalzi di umore). Ha il suo momento di gloria quando, trovatasi a dover fronteggiare la minaccia di Lucas Ross durante ''Atlantis - The Lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto'', rimasta sola, assieme a Suor Nausicaa, a poter ultimare il salvataggio in extremis di tutto internet, dal momento che è immune al veritarus creato dal Dio dello Yaoi. Dopo aver sopportato l'ipocrita visita della Contessa di Bachi e Khibishii nel Mondo che Non Esiste (Di chi sono i cocci di chi non paga?), l'aiuto della voce più sensuale di tutte sarà ancora una volta decisivo per la buona riuscita dell'indagine sul misterioso Serial-Spanker che imperversa per le starde del suddetto Mondo, come pure lo sarà nel "rallentare" Der Richter, quando quest'ultimo cercherà di prendere (prer dargliele) Sora, in Das Jüngste Gericht - Il Giorno del Giudizio. :Fine dei possibili spoiler ! Donna di carattere, decisa, determinata, alle volte un po' Vamp, Voce fuori campo aiuta Ottoperotto, Sigmund e molto spesso anche Sora nelle loro avventure grazie alla sua indomita forza di volontà, la quale, pur dandole la grinta e la ferocia di una pantera, le permette di essere romantica e sensibile. Ma non fatele venire i cinque minuti, o saranno gli ultimi, per voi! : «''' PIANTATELA, O GIURO SULL'ECO DI MIA NONNA CHE LA PROSSIMA OPERA CHE SUONERÀ LA PHILADELPHIA ORCHESTRA SARÀ IL REQUIEM AETERNAM, PER VOI TUTTI!!! '''» :: — Voce fuori campo, in: Robbery, he wrote – L'Autore in Giallo, Capitolo 8: Il canto del Melodico Dalla pazienza di una santa, Voce fuori campo si esaspera assai sovente della azione di chi la circonda, il più delle volte dettate dal fatto che si trovano in una Fan Fiction Ottoperottiana. A volte un po' impulsiva, preferisce risolvere le situazioni con una buona dose di senso pratico e gli oggetti che estrae dalla sua borsetta (di 10x10x1 cm). Alle volte un po dura e schietta, Voce fuori campo ricopre un po' il ruolo di sorella maggiore per Ottoperotto e Sigmund e di “zia” per il tüss, anche se, per quanto riguarda il suo rapporto con il collega assistente, benché non lo ammetterà mai, vi sia qualcosa in più della semplice amicizia. Escluso il tedesco, Voce fuori campo si esprime molto bene in italiano, francese, inglese e spagnolo, esprimendosi di tanto in tanto in dialetto ticinese. Biografia del personaggio Prima dell'incontro del 1998 Nascita ed abbandono : «''' Quasimodo: Già... Parigina... Non l'avrei mai detto... Mai... : Voce fuori campo: E, invece... Nata e cresciuta nelle strade della Ville Lumière... : Quasimodo: Per... Le strade? : Voce fuori campo: Mi ha trovato una suora in un cesto di vimini sul sagrati della Chiesa di Saint-Pierre-de-Montmartre... '''» :: — ''Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 29: A voice from the past (4a parte) '' Voce fuori campo fu abbandonata ancora in fasce sul sagrato della chiesa di Saint-Pierre-de-Montmartre con solo un foglietto in cui i suoi (presunti) genitori chiedevano alle suore alla quale l'avevano affidata di chiamarla Fzyhhhjihhhizzzkkkyyyyhzzzyhhhhhh-hhhhhyyyyyyzzzyykkkkkwwwwlljjjjjjjj........................... (ultime 27 lettere ultrasoniche). Ulteriori dettagli sulla sua famiglia (reale o d'adozione, quindi le Sorelle della chiesa) non sono attualmente disponibili. Neppure i perché ed i percome Voce fuori campo sia... Una voce, sono attualmente disponibili, e supponiamo non lo saranno mai, anche perché, come lei stessa afferma: : «''' Voce fuori campo: Nell'ordine, non lo so, nessuno lo sa, e non mi interessa poi molto saperlo. '''» :: — ''Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 29: A voice from the past (4a parte) '' Incontro con Ottoperotto e Sigmund Freud In fase di scrittura... Incontro con Sora In fase di scrittura... Il processo di Robbery, he wrote In fase di scrittura... Progetto "Ragnarock" In fase di scrittura... Ritorno ad Atlantide In fase di scrittura... Il retributore notturno... In fase di scrittura... Il Giorno del Giudizio In fase di scrittura... Le Guerre dell'Autore In fase di scrittura... Curiosità Voce fuori campo è il primo personaggio originale femmina ad essere inserito come protagonista nelle Fan Fiction. Non si è ben capito come possa essere immateriale e nel contempo interagire con il mondo fisico. La sua abbreviazione durante la scrittura delle Fan Fiction è [ VFC ] (V'oce '''F'uori 'C'ampo). Citazioni & battute celebri : '''« Mi sono sempre piaciuti i posti caldi... E poi, con te all'inferno un girone lo farei volentieri, il primo! »''' :: — Riferendosi a dragon ball z, D64, Agnoso stilum Bergamonis Sororis... : '''« Ehm, Ottoperotto? »''' :: — Prima battuta di Voce fuori campo; RHW, Capitolo 1 : '''« Quando avevi detto che sarebbe stato peggio de “''Indiana Jones e i Predatori dell'Arca Perduta''”, pensavo intendessi che gli Archivi fossero peggio di quelli dove viene relegata l'Arca alla fine del film, ossia sconfinati... Non pensavo che intendessi che erano come il tempio che si vede all'inizio!! » :: — Rivolta a Larxene mentre sono inseguite da una pietra rotolante, SRN Categoria:Personaggi principali